Valentine's Day
by RainWsker
Summary: WARNING Slash  Cas and Dean are in a loving relationship, but one night while out on a hunt, tragedy strikes.


His beautiful green eyes sparkled with an amused glint as he watched me attempt to drive his 67' Impala for the first time. I felt cramped and slightly claustrophobic sitting in the car. It was frustrating enough that he forced me to ride in it over long distances instead of being able to just, think, and be there instantaneously, but now to drive the accursed thing? I'm starting to think he finds it entertaining to torture me as much as possible.  
I slowly lowered my foot down onto the accelerator, the car lurched forward and I panicked, slamming on the breaks, causing myself and Dean to fly against our seatbelts.  
"Whoa! Easy on my baby Cas!  
"I do not understand the importance of me learning to drive."  
"I am NOT gonna let you poof me all over the country! It messes with my head; I like my brains unscrambled thank you very much." Dean retorted playfully from the passenger seat. "Now c'mon, drive it back to the hotel and we'll call it a day."  
I muttered under my breath and put the car into drive. Once again I eased my foot down on the accelerator. This time the car rolled smoothly forward, I pulled it onto the street, and slowly eased it up to the speed limit.  
"There, not so bad now is it?" asked Dean, smiling.  
I couldn't help it; a fierce grin reached my lips. "Actually, no"  
I lowered my hand so that it was resting on the seat beside me, and I felt the warmth of Dean's hand as his finger's entwined with mine. I quickly glanced over at him, he was looking at me. I was struck with the intenseness of his pale green eyes. They withheld numerous levels of emotion; I could see the pain and suffering he had to endure during his time in hell, the sorrow of losing so many people close to him and the weight of the apocalypse on his soul. But amidst all the hurt and torment there was a glimmer of mischievousness and joy. My cheeks suddenly became warm and I returned my eyes to the road.

We finally arrived back at the hotel; I pulled the Impala into a parking spot a few spaces away from the door to Dean's room. Well actually, I don't think "pulled" is the right word, I more of jolted and jarred the Impala into the space, but it got there, and it wasn't moving forward anymore. Relieved to not be driving anymore I quickly turned the key, shutting of the engine, and handed them to Dean. Our hands brushed together and little shivers ran up my spine.  
I met Dean's gaze, his eyes were filled with warmth. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" I asked.  
He nodded, the corners of his mouth lifting into a gentle smile. "Valentines Day"  
"I got you something."  
Dean's smile turned into a playful smirk, "I got you something too."

We were suddenly interrupted by a loud pounding on the roof of the car.  
"You two love birds gonna sit in their all day?" Sam called through the window.  
Dean's eyes remained fixed on mine for another second then flicked towards Sam.  
"What's your hurry?"  
"You were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago; the nasties of the world don't go on coffee break just because you two are staring into each other's eyes." Sam joked and opened the door so Dean had no choice but to get out.

Sam is the only other person, besides Dean and myself, that knows about our relationship. He knew right from day one, and was surprisingly excepting of the situation. I mean, yes, he was shocked in the beginning, but so were we. At first me and Dean tried to avoid each other for months, but we eventually had to admit that the strength of our feelings for each other was too great to ignore.  
I followed Dean and Sam into their room and shut the door behind me. Sam went directly to his computer, and Dean went straight to the mini-fridge.  
"You figured out what we're dealing with?" Dean asked Sam through his left over bacon cheeseburger.  
"Poltergeist"  
"Ah, well this should be simple enough. You figure out who it is?" Dean said, shoving more cheeseburger into his mouth.  
"Yup, a man called Robert Fort. He was a murderer in the 60's. The police shot him when he tried to escape." Sam read off of his screen.  
"Great! Where's he buried."  
"In the local cemetery, looks like it's going to be a simple dig up the body and burn the bones, case."  
"Alright, looks like we have a date with a dead guy tonight."

I watched Sam and Dean gather the supplies they would need for tonight, Rock Salt, sawed off shot guns, gasoline, matches, etc. They placed the items in the hidden compartment of the Impala's trunk, so that they would be readily available.

When evening came we piled into Dean's car. Sam took the front seat and I crammed myself into the back. We arrived at the cemetery just after dark. Sam and Dean started unpacking the trunk, they handed me a tire iron and armed themselves with shovels. Dean grabbed the gasoline and through the shovel over his shoulder, leading the way towards Robert Fort's grave. The night passed without incident, Sam and Dean laboured in the hole, slowly digging down to the coffin, and I stood watch, making sure they weren't ambushed by an angry spirit, or in some rare cases the police.

Several hours later we finally heard the tell tale thump of metal on wood. Sam bent down and started sweeping away the dirt with his hands. Dean jumped out of the hole and grabbed the gas can and matches. That's when all hell broke loose. A high pitched screech echoed throughout the grave yard, so loud even I had to put my hands to my ears. Suddenly a man wearing a tattered coat appeared before us. He didn't say anything, but he howled again, and rushed me. I raised the tire iron and swung it in a baseball swing, the apparition disappeared.  
"What happened?" Sam called, still down in the grave.  
"Robert." Dean called back, his eyes scanning his surroundings, keeping an out of for the ghost.  
"Dean look out!" I cried.  
Dean ducked just as the poltergeist lashed out his arm to grab hold of his neck. He swung around and slashed his shovel through its stomach. It screamed angrily, disappeared, and immediately appeared beside me, I wasn't ready for that. I might be an Angel, but I can still be taken by surprise. An unseen force ripped the tire iron from my hands and launched it at Dean. I watched in horror as it embedded its self in his stomach. Chocking sounds escaped his lips, and he clutched at his stomach. Blood started to trickle out of his mouth.  
"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Sam, burn the bones! Do it NOW."  
I kicked the gas can, salt, and matches towards the open ground. I saw Sam's hands reach out and grab them. An orange glow emerged from the hole, but I barely took notice. I rushed for Dean, he had miraculously been able to remain standing, but when I arrived at his side, he collapsed into my arms.  
"Dean, Dean, oh God, Dean, can you hear me?" I stammered, lowering him to the ground so that he rested on my lap. Dean coughed, causing blood to spray out of his mouth.  
"Damn it." He gurgled through the blood.  
"Dean, you've got to stay with me! Okay?" I clasped onto his coat, panic causing my heart to rise up into my throat. Off in the distance I heard the low chiming of the town hall's clock. "Dean, it's Valentine's Day, I got you something! Dean, please."  
His breathing was becoming more laboured and fluid filled. "I got you something too."  
"God! No!" I voice chocked from behind me.  
"Sam, go get help! Call an ambulance!" I ordered, never taking my eyes away from Dean's.  
He stood there for a second eyes fixated on the broken body in my arms. Then he turned and raced off towards the main gate of the cemetery.  
I leaned down and pressed my lips to Dean's, I could taste his blood, but I ignored it. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and splash onto his face.  
"I'm so, sorry Dean."  
He could no longer talk; his lungs were now filled with blood. His eyes started to become unfocused and confused, slowly they dimmed, and then they were empty, staring up at me lifeless. Pain filled my heart, more accurately someone had decided to rip out my heart using only a spoon, and I let out a cry that echoed through out the cemetery like the wail of a lost spirit. I gently removed the tire iron and set it beside me, then pulled what once was Dean closer. His blood ran onto my clothes, and transferred onto my face as I held him and kissed him again.  
Suddenly my sorrow backpedalled and morphed into an anger like I had never felt before. I reached down into the very essence of my being, calling up all the power I had remaining since my fall from heaven. I gathered it and shaped it, forming in my head what I wanted it to do.  
My hands lit up with a ghostly white light, and I placed one on each side of his face and sent my power careening into him. It enveloped his body in a sparkling, electrical cocoon, surrounding him until nothing could be seen but pure white light. I gave him everything I had left within me, and when it ran out I collapsed to the ground. Weak, and unable to move, I watched as the light faded and left Dean lying on the grass.  
At first I was afraid I had done nothing but expel my remaining strength, but then Dean twitched. His chest began to rise and fall and his eyes opened, he turned his head towards me. When he saw me lying in on the ground he eyes filled with worry. He was immediately at my side, leaning over me and asking me if I was alright. I smiled and reached a hand out, clasping his.  
"Dean." I whispered  
"You saved me… how?"  
"I used up my remaining power. Everything I had left, even my own immortality" I wheezed, still week from reaching out into the after life and dragging his soul back to his body.  
"Cas, you idiot." He scolded, but he was smiling. Our lips locked into another kiss, this time more heated and passionate. Tears started to streak through the blood on my face again. I had almost lost Dean, the pain had been unbearable. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him even closer to me, and buried my face into his clothes, breathing in his scent, blood, dirt and traces of cologne. We sat there, holding each other, until sirens could be heard in the distance. Still holding hands we made our way back towards the Impala and Sam, no way was I letting go of Dean tonight, or ever again.


End file.
